SC Episode 20
その2 |ja_romaji = Desu Sātīn Sono 2 |chapters = 171-174 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |assistani = |anicoop = |assistaction = |key =Nozomi Sakamoto Keiko Takemoto Yoko Fukushima Yui Kinoshita Yuki Tsugihashi Takashi Mitani Keiji Hanzawa Eri Kojima Toshiharu Sugie Nagisa Takahashi Ritsu Tominaga Masafumi Nomura Akihiro Yamamoto Hideyuki Kanesaka Seong-woon Ko Haru Watanabe Tsukasa Sorimachi Koji Maruoka Masashi Yamada Masashi Yamada Masaya Sekizaki Kyohei Oyabu |2ndkey =Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Chinatsu Ishida Miyuki Nakayama Daisuke Saito Tamaki Ishii Yuzuru Jogashima Masami Aida TomokiUejo Kasumi Takeuchi Hitomi Shiraki Kumiko Kawahara Yuri Yamamura Kenta Mimuro Fumiaki Kouta Shunichi Ishimoto Studio Wanpack Kino Production ''' '''Asunaro Studio Sinaion Triple A |eyecatch = Shunichi Ishimoto (Death Thirteen) Masahiko Komino (Hierophant Green) |eyecatch2 = Death Thirteen Hierophant Green |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = August 16, 2014 |previous = Death Thirteen, Part 1 |next = Judgement, Part 1 |endate = January 13, 2018}} その2|Desu Sātīn Sono Ni}} is the twentieth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the forty-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 171 through a few pages of Chapter 174 of the manga. Summary Death Thirteen's ambush continues. The group has crashed into the desert and must camp for the night. Kakyoin has become suspicious of the baby that's accompanying them but his erratic actions make the others suspect that he hasn't had all his head. While Joseph prepares a dinner for the baby, Kakyoin sees the baby kill a scorpion that had crept into his basket and begins to openly accuse him of being the enemy. However, the baby manages to hide the evidence so that the others do not believe him. After failing to convince everyone with the message on his arm, Kakyoin attempts to attack Mannish Boy, but he is knocked out by Polnareff, who believes he has gone insane. Everyone is now asleep and ready to be killed in their sleep. Jotaro, Joseph, and Polnareff end up in the dream amusement park, which Polnareff remembers, and where they are all subjected to the whims of Death Thirteen. Even Jotaro cannot call for Star Platinum and Death Thirteen takes pleasure in having a fake pummel Jotaro. Fortunately for them, Kakyoin, who had summoned Hierophant Green before he was knocked out, is able to bring him into the dream world to fight against Death Thirteen. Mannish Boy attempts to use the dream world to his advantage and slice Hierophant Green in half, but Kakyoin manages to instead send his Stand into Death Thirteen's ear, forcing Mannish Boy to heal his wounds and accept defeat. The next morning, as everyone else forgets what happened in the dream, Kakyoin decides to spare Mannish Boy and leave him in a nearby town, making sure that he does not dare try anything again by mixing the child's feces into his food that Joseph later feeds him. As the group crosses the Red Sea, Joseph makes a detour towards an island to meet someone important. Appearances }} Manga/Anime Differences series. }} Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes